pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Gaming Pretty Cure
Gaming Pretty Cure is a fanseries by StarQueen22. Its theme is video games. Story Video Game Central is what keeps video games safe from virus and such but when a virus finds it way to main frame and starts destroying the Central. Princess Zelda sends Navvi to the real world to help save their kingdom with the help of the hero broaches to find the Cures of Legend. But Naavi was expecting a sweet girl for the first but finds a lazy and sarcastic book worm by the name as Sandra Majors for the first cure. Can she put up with her long enough to save the world and find the others? Characters Pretty Cures and Mascots Sandra Majors/Cure Keyblade Voiced by: Mamiko Noto (Japanese), Kate Higgins (English) A lazy bookworm who tends to get bored easily. She usually sticks out compared to her older siblings considering they are smartypants. She seems to have a knack for dance though doesn't like to do on a normal basis but does as it a hobby. In civilian form, She has long dark brown hair tied in a ponytail with long wavy bangs and dark brown eyes. She is based on Sora from Kingdom Hearts. For Halloween, she dresses up like Max from Maximum Ride. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Level Up! The Hero of Light and Hope! Cure Keyblade!" * Attack: "O, power of my heart guide me! Pretty Cure, X Cross Light!" Aubrey Williams/Cure Dreams Voiced by: Shizuka Ito (Japanese), Elisabeth Moss (English) Sandra's self-appointed best friend who will defend her to all cost against naysayers. She was born in Sydney, Australia, but was brought to Silverwinds when she was 5 and met Sandra in class. In civilian form, she has blonde hair, freckles and green eyes. She is based on NiGHTS from NiGHTS journey to dream. For Halloween, TBA * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Level Up! The Hero of Dreams, Cure Dreams!" * Attack: "O, power of my dreams give me power! Pretty Cure, Dreamy Lullaby!" Marianne Stewart/Cure Invisible Voiced by: Aya Hirano (Japanese), Michelle Ruff (English) A clumsy and geeky girl who never seems to be noticed by anyone or is over looked by her popular much lovelier older sister. She is always seen with her nose in a book. In civilian form, she cerise colored hair tied in a loose ponytail and matching eyes. As Cure Invisible, her hair becomes slightly spiked in the back with a black band now in her hair and her eyes turn a dark shade. She is based on Ari from Okage: The Shadow King. For Halloween, TBA * Matilda Ford/Cure Grimorime Voiced by: Yukari Tamura (Japanese), Stephanie Sheh (English) A sweet, kindhearted and somewhat clumsy girl who loves video games and tends to play them with her sick younger twin siblings when they are home from the hospital. She hopes to one day become a doctor so she can help sick kids. In civilian form, she has shoulder length dark blonde hair tied half up and brown eyes. She is based on Marche from Final Fantasy Tactics Advanced. For Halloween, TBA Francesca Durand/Cure Soul Voiced by: Megumi Han (Japanese), Cristina Valenzuela (English) TBA Isabelle Dawson/Cure Rose Voiced by: Yuka Nanri (Japanese), Carrie Keranen (English) She's a shy and sweet girl who is very close with Francesca. She is the heir to Dawson Company but would love to be a florist instead but really doesn't want to disappoint her parents. In civilian form, she has mid-back length auburn hair and brown eyes. As Cure Rose, her hair becomes scarlet with a rose on the side and her eyes turn dark red. She's is based on Ib from the same game name. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Level Up! The Heroine of Love and Roses! Cure Rose!" * Attack: "The Power of Color and Sweet Scents come to my aid! Pretty Cure, Rose Artistry!" Madison Fetcher/Cure Hatcher Voiced by: Reina Ueda (Japanese), Lauren Landa (English) She is what people around school called 'The Weird Farm Girl' but she doesn't mind. She loves practicing bird calls during lunch and also being a bird watcher. In civilian form, she has pixie-cut bright blonde hair and midnight blue eyes. As Cure Hatcher, her hair grows longer and tied in an updo with a red ombre and her eyes turn sky blue. She is based on Billy Hatcher from Billy Hatcher and the giant Egg. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Level Up! The Hero of Chickens and Birds! Cure Hatcher!" * Attack: TBA Ophelia Lynn/Cure Rhythm Voiced by: Mitsuki Saiga (Japanese), Erica Mendez (English) A high spirited and cool girl of the school even though she is mostly thought of as a guy with her looks and gentleman like attitude. She lives in an apartment alone since her parents died with her cat, Zeddie. In civilian form, she has dark red short hair and brown eyes. As Cure Rhythm, her hair becomes slightly longer in the bangs mostly and her eyes turn Hazel. She is based on Raphael from Rhythm Thief Naavi/Noelle Voiced by: Kaori Mizuhashi (Japanese), Tara Strong (English) She is the mascot of the series and is nicknamed the annoying pest by Sandra. She was sent by Zelda to find the Cures who could help save their world. She is a blue orb like creature with fairy wings. As Noelle, she has pale blue hair and eyes. Villains The Dark Siders They are the main villains of the series. Dark Lord The leader of the Dark Siders. He is an entity who took over a lowly civilian to use for a body to take over the Sacred Realm. Reala He is the first to attack. Epros Voiced by: Junichi Suwabe (Japanese), J. Michael Tatum (English) He's the second to attack. Graf/Jean He is the third to attack the Cures. He disguises himself as the Cures' music teacher to find out their identities. Chara Voiced by: Rina Sato (Japanese), Shelby Rabara (English) A mischievous spirit who later controls Francesca turning her into a dark Cure but due to her kindness Chara soon turns to her side splitting from her evil half that turned into a clone. Dark Chara Voiced by: Rina Sato (Japanese), Shelby Rabara (English) Formed after Chara turns to good she is more ruthless and cunning compared to her. Li Grim She is the fifth to attack the Cures and uses her powers to lull people into one of her dreams to use as her minion. Raven He's the last villain to attack the Cures. Mayhems They are the monsters of the day. Depending on the villain who uses them from human to animals to objects depends on what they look like. Family Cassandra and Phillip Majors They are Sandra's parents who work on a cruise ship, Cassandra being a chef and Phillip a planner on the Queen Cruise line. Bethany, Lillie, Annie and Brianna Majors They are Sandra's older sisters. Annie and Brianna go to Silver Star Academy while Bethany works as a hostess at Universe Hotel along with Lillie as Hostesses. Wanda and Kirk Williams They are Aubrey's parents who own Stop 'n' Surf on the beach. Elizabeth 'Lizzie' Williams She is Aubrey's younger sister who loves soccer and is best friends with Marisol. Alexis Ford She is Matilda's single mother who is a waitress at a bar. She seems protective over James and Linda but seems to be more carefree with Matilda since she is very grown up. Lily and James Ford They are Matilda's younger siblings who were born with weak hearts who usually brats because of not being able to do things like the other kids and tend to drive Matilda nuts since the three share the same room. Students and Staff of Silver Stars Academy Landon Prince He is the popular boy of the school and is known as the prince of the school. Candice Highcastle A bully who taunts Sandra every chance she gets, and the leader of a clique. Jesse Jones One of Candice's minions. She only thinks about food, looks and fashion--sometimes both--and seems to be Candice's cheerleader or yes girl. She seems to have a crush on Jonathan. Jonathan Alfredson One of Candice's minions. His moral compass seems to function better than the others', and he seems to be one of few students Candice is nice towards. He wears a hand-me-down uniform from his big sister, the student council president. Rachel Alfredson Jonathan's big sister, and the student council president. Despite her connections, she doesn't flaunt them like Candice does, and is in fact fair and reasonable in all of her dealings, an honorable trait which only enhances her unpredictability. ??? A young nerdy boy easily picked on by the other students. Unknown to them, he is really one of the top dancers of a group called High Flyers. ??? ???'s best friend who is known to fall asleep in class a lot but somehow always knows the answer to the questions and is also the manager of the High Flyers. Addison Rowe Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) She is the president of the drama club who also helps the English Classes with their productions. She notices Marianne's crush on Landon and tends to try to get them together. [[Amy Coulson|'Amy Coulson']] Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) One of the best actresses from the drama club who was going to be Juliet before she accidentally falls over something sending her off the stage and onto the chairs. She also loves helping people learn their lines. Others Marilyn Rothschild Voiced by: Masumi Asano (Japanese), Veronica Taylor (English) The no-nonsense leader of the Elemental Princesses, a trio of prima ballerinas at Silverwinds Dance School. She represents fire. Bella Dell'Acqua Voiced by: Aoi Yuki (Japanese), Christine Marie Cabanos (English) The shy beauty in the Elemental Princesses. She represents water. Alex Green Voiced by: Ryoko Shiraishi (Japanese), Tara Sands (English) The energetic, somewhat cutesy brainiac of the Elemental Princesses, and the only boy in the trio. He represents grass. Sheik Voiced by: Jun Mizusawa (Japanese), Patricia Summersett (English) A ninja-like figure and a mysterious recurring ally to the Cures. She is actually Princess Zelda incognito. Impa Voiced by: Megumi Ogata (Japanese), Victoria Harwood (English) A ninja who functions as Zelda's bodyguard and is one of the Seven Sages, sent by Zelda to protect the Cures. A member of the Sheikah race, she taught her mistress the way of the Sheikah as a means of protecting herself from enemies such as the Dark Siders. R.G. Rowling Voiced by: Kiyoshi Kobayashi (Japanese), Tom Wyner (English) The town librarian and historian. Ostensibly a half-Maori, half-English man raised in Yate, northeast of Bristol, he is actually Rauru, one of the Seven Sages, sent by Zelda to protect the Cures. Sarah Coulson Voiced by: Yuu Shimamura (Japanese), Emma Watson (English) A music student at Silverwinds International School. Ostensibly an Anglo-French child prodigy from the Oxford suburb of Headington, she is actually Saria, one of the Seven Sages, sent by Zelda to protect the Cures. Talented at both the ocarina and the piano, she serves as a pianist at Silverwinds Dance School. Darunia Voiced by: Banjo Ginga (Japanese), Richard Epcar (English) One of the Seven Sages, sent by Zelda to protect the Cures. Princess Ruto Voiced by: Saori Seto (Japanese), Yasmin Paige (English) One of the Seven Sages, sent by Zelda to protect the Cures. Nabooru Voiced by: Yayoi Jinguji (Japanese), Cindy Robinson (English) One of the Seven Sages, sent by Zelda to protect the Cures. Lydia/Heart Angel A kind and sweet girl who is a bit of an airhead and gets easily lost. Mina/Speed Angel A hot headed and stubborn girl who doesn't take crap from anyone. Lust She is one of the main bad guys to the Excel Angels. Items * Gaming Broaches: They are the henshin items of the series that hold the spirits and powers of the heroes who fought bravely to defend the land of gaming until their defeat and now must pick those to inherit the power to become Cures. For the girls to transform, they shout "Pretty Cure, Level Up!" * Gamer Weapons: They are the Cures' weapons of choice. They earned them when they got sucked into their games forming in dire situation. Locations Silverwinds City: It's where the story takes place. In it are: * Silver Star Academy: It is a preparatory school and tends to be known for the students with the highest grade scores. * Silverwinds Dance School: It's where Sandra goes to learn to dance. It's has many different choices and styles of dance. * Stop and Surf: It's a surf shop owned by Aubrey's parents. * Trinity Beach: It's a large beach south of the town and is pretty popular with beach goers. * Creamy Creations: Francesca's family bakery. * Universe Hotel: A large and popular hotel that Bethany works at. * Red River Middle School: The school Marilyn goes to. * Blue Moon Academy: The school Bella goes to. * Green Lake Private Academy: The school Alex goes to. * Silverwinds International School: The school Sarah goes to. * Silverwinds Public Library: The library downtown, frequented by Sandra. Sacred Realm: The realm the Cures must protect in addition to their own world. Naavi and the Seven Sages hail from here. Episodes # So I'm Supposed to Be a Heroine? Huh...Cure Keyblade Is Born!: Sandra Majors is what people would call a lazy bones but when she is chosen to be a superheroine called Cure Keyblade to save the world. And she thought going to school was stressful?! # A Little Help from a Friend! Cure Dreams Is Born!: When Aubrey finds out that Sandra is Cure Keyblade, she wants to help her find the other cures. # Do You Want to Be Friends? Cure Invisible Is Born!-When Sandra notices one of her fellow loners, Marianne is getting bullied by Candice and decides to hang out with her. But when the hang out session is attacked by Graf, will a new cure come up next! # A Sense of Caring! Cure Grimorime Is Born! # A Mute Dancer Is Our New Teammate! Cure Soul Is Born! # A Rose by Any Other Smells as Sweet! Cure Rose Is Born! # TBA # TBA # The Class Production! I Have to Be Juliet?: When English class is forced into doing Romeo and Juilet and due to Amy twisting her ankle Marianna is chosen to to be Juliet and doesn't help that her crush, Landon is Romeo. # TBA # Wait Our Favorite Show is Real!: When Sandra wins a chance to be a guest star on Battle Angels Excel when she finds a winning cap on Almond Eye and even strikes up a good friendship with the lead actress, Mina but the Cures are in for a surprise when Epros teams up with Lust to take down both teams. # My Siblings are now my enemy?! Matilda's heartache!: When Matilda's siblings tired of their condition sign on to be apart of Kyubey dark cures Matilda is struggling to fight them along with her teammates. # TBA # Snowflake Festival! You want me to go on!: While Sandra was helping the other dancers during practice for the recital for the Snowflake festival, she accidentally scouted to be the main lead in it. But when the recital is attacked by Matilda's older sister will she be able to help the others without anyone finding out her secret. # TBA # TBA # I want to get stronger!: Sandra after having her second bout of illness decides she wants to kick off her laziness the cures agree to help but seem to can't find a good way to help her. # # # Help! We're stuck in our video games! Part 1-When a trip back to video game central turns sour the cures are separated into their games they are based on but with the added on of dying if they die in game. # Help! We're stuck in our video games! Part 2 Movies Gaming Pretty Cure! Movie 1: To the land of Dolls!Category:Fan Series